


Joshua is a secret daddy?!

by SeoksoonTALK



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoksoonTALK/pseuds/SeoksoonTALK
Summary: Joshua Hong, a kpop idol know across the world has a child that he himself doesn’t even know about?!I’m bad with summaries, sorry.
Kudos: 2





	Joshua is a secret daddy?!

Hello I am Ara. I have a secret.  
Back in high school I was hopelessly in love with Joshua Hong. Yes, the one from Seventeen. He left senior year for Korea and it broke my heart. However, I knew he was chasing his dream. We tried to do long distance but with him on the road to becoming and idol and me trying to get into college, our long distance relationship didn’t last long. Around a month after he left for Korea I found out I was pregnant.

It was quite the shocker. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was 18 and pregnant. I still had my future ahead of me. I was terrified to tell my parents. It took a while for my parents to support me and my decisions.

I debated on telling Josh. I knew how much his dream meant to him and I knew that if I told him he would drop it all and come back to Los Angeles. Instead, I told his mom. I knew she would keep it a secret and would give me good advice.

I decided to not tell Josh around my 2nd trimester. I desperately wanted to tell him but I just couldn’t. However, I might regret that decision. 

I gave birth to a lovely baby girl, Hannah Jade Hong. It was definitely the best day of my life. 

(2015)  
When Joshua debuted, I was so happy for him. He finally reached his dream. I couldn’t be more proud of him. I just wish I could tell him about his child.

(~time skip to 2019-20ish)  
Joshua was coming back to LA to do Kcon with his group. Joshua invited his mom and gave her extra tickets. She invited Hannah and me. 

Everytime Joshua was in LA, I would always hold my breath. I was terrified we would run into each other. I thought about how I would explain to him that he has a child. To be honest, that thought scared me. 

I decided I would go with Joshua’s mom, Dea. 

Hannah knew who her daddy was. I told her because I wanted her to know the truth and so she grew up knowing who her dad was. 

When we got to the arena, Hannah was super excited. She has never went to a concert before and she loved listening to Daddy’s group. I was super worried that she would point out her daddy to me in front on a bunch of fans but thankfully she was too busy dancing to pay attention. 

After the concert Joshua invited his mom out to eat with him and some of the members, he also told her she could bring her guests. When I heard that news I freaked. I didn’t want his mom to look bad for not bringing her guests but what was I supposed to do?! 

I decided that I would have my mom babysit Hannah and I would go out to eat. I was a ball of nerves the whole car ride there. I haven’t seen him in 6 years almost and I was keeping a huge secret from him. 

We got to the restaurant and it was a nice Korean BBQ place. I stayed practically attached to Dea because I was terrified to see Josh. 

We got there a little before they did, so we waited outside for them. I was not expecting Josh’s reaction. When Joshua saw me, he came up and immediately hugged me. He kept saying how much he missed me and he was worried about how I was doing. It was really nice to know that there wasn’t any bad blood between us. Maybe I can tell him about Hannah. 

Once Joshua let me go he started rambling questions, “How have you been? What have you been up to? How is your mom?” Eventually Dea had to butt in and tell him to relax.  
“I’m sorry. It’s been so long and I have missed you so much!” 

I was extremely shocked by that sentence. I had thought that Josh would have forgotten all about me since he is a big celebrity now and all.

Josh ended up bringing everyone in Seventeen which I was not expecting. It was nerve racking enough to see your ex boyfriend but then he brings 12 of his best friends that are like brothers. 

After a very awkward meet, we all sat down at a very large table. About an hour into lunch my phone rings. I see that it is my mom calling and that she wouldn’t interrupt something like this without a reason. My heart immediately dropped when I heard it ring. I excused myself from the table to answer the call.  
“Hello.”  
“Ara, Hannah is sick. She started throwing up about an hour ago.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“I didn’t want to disturb you. She keeps crying saying she wants you so I finally decided to call.”  
“Ok. I’ll try to be there as soon as I can.”

I had no idea how I was supposed to walk back in there and explain to them why I had to leave. I decided on saying I had a family emergency and had to leave. I figured I could just tell Dea about what happened later.

I walked back in there with my stomach filled with nerves.  
“Um, I’m going to have to leave. I have a family emergency.”  
Dea totally understood and even offered me a ride but Joshua on the other hand was very curious. I denied the ride saying I could get a taxi and apologized to the members for having to leave. 

Joshua followed me out and asked me if everything was okay. I told him that it was nothing too serious but I was needed to help. He offered to pay for the taxi but I kept trying to tell him it was ok, but since he was so consistent, he won. 

I got into the taxi and left. I just hoped that Joshua wouldn’t ask anymore questions and we won’t run into each other while he’s in America again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time every posting one of my fics. I’ll try my best to regularly update but I’m not going to promise anything.


End file.
